High School Never Ends
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: For you entertainment, Bowling for Ramen!" the announcer yelled. A Naruto SongFic, no pairing, Sakura, Ino, and Sai bashing, why not? T for language


Ohayo! Since I'm on Spring Break, I decided I could try to write lots more! So, to start it all off, I'm writing a one-shot songfic for fun. It's taken me two days, and I'm pretty happy with it. I'll try to update my other stories, too. I know it's short and not the best, but I'm kinda tired. I wrote the whole thing while listening to High School Never Ends by BFS and whatever was coming out of the television.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup, or Shikamaru's Catch phrase. I do own all rights for Aoitsuki Bar and Restaurant. 

Naruto _singing_

Kiba singing

Everyone in Band _**singing **_

* * *

High School Never Ends

Naruto yawned, fixing his shirt. "Come on Naruto!" Kiba yelled. "I'm comin'!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his keys before running out of the house. He hopped into the van parked outside and they drove down the road. 

"Shikamaru, where is the gig?" Naruto asked in between yawns. "It's at Aoitsuki Bar and Restaurant." Shikamaru sighed, trying to focus on the busy road. Naruto's face screwed up with concentration. "Isn't that where the reunion is?" Chouji asked. "Yeah! We're performing for everyone." Kiba said, grinning. "Mendokuse." Shikamaru muttered, turning onto a crowded street. 

He pulled into the reserved parking spot and stopped the van. The band stumbled out, grabbing their gear. Naruto flung open the door, guitar over his back. The barman nodded, pointing to the small stage, already partially set up. 

"Well, we'd better get ready." Kiba said. Chouji sighed, throwing out his empty chip bag.

The crowd looked up as the manager coughed into the mike. "Everybody, introducing your entertainment, Bowling for Ramen!" he announced. The crowd let out a cheer as the band filed out on stage. The crowd could only see the silhouettes of the band as Naruto started strumming the staccato beat. 

_**"HEY!**__  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
__**HEY!**__  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
__**HEY!"**_

With the first shout, the spotlight shone on Naruto. He lit up as an outline, leaning into the mike. The other lights came on with the oh's, and the people stared. Some people started to cheer, clapping to the beat. The rest just went back to talking. 

"_Four years, you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the Total Dicks  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature_."

The slowly growingcrowd laughed at the lyrics, clapping their hands in the air. The lights spiraled around the room, flashing over the audience. Naruto leaned up to the mike again, strumming harder. Some people looked up with interest.

"_Then when you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "__**Hey Wait**__!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great_."

Kiba leaned up to his mike, smirking as he pounded out his part. The gathered people were momentarily blinded as the lights behind the band flared up. 

"_The whole damned world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess"_

The small crowd cheered at the song, laughing as they heard the truth in the lyrics. Naruto leaned back from his mike, grinning. 

"And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
_High School Never Ends_  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_**HEY!**_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
_**HEY!"**_

More people looked up and came over, looking interested. Kiba winked at them, jumping on one foot as he strummed. The lights shone down on a few different people, stopping on as group of girls. They blinked in the bright light.

"Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Sakura did!  
And how did Temari lose all that weight?  
And Ino had a baby so I guess Sai's straight!"

The mentioned girls blinked in surprise, then glared at the band. The crowd laughed at the girls, some swaying with the music. Naruto smirked, winking at the girls as he leaned towards his mike.

_"And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
_Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35  
_Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback_"  
"Seen it all before  
I want my money back!"

Shikamaru nodded to Naruto and they slammed into the chorus. The last few people started drifting over the to stage, the music and lyrics capturing their interests.

"_The whole damned world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest_"

"And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then"

The crowd began to mosh below the band, cheering. Chouji grinned at Shikamaru as they played on. 

"_High School Never Ends_"

"_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_"  
"High School Never Ends"

Chouji jumped up onto a speaker, jamming on his guitar. The crowd cheered, moshing below him. Naruto smirked, nodding at Shikamaru. Finally, Kiba leaned up to the mike, taking in a breath.

"_The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
_"_And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_"

Naruto leaned closer to the mike as Kiba jumped over. They smirked as they strummed hard. 

"_High School Never Ends_"  
"_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh"  
"_High School Never Ends"

"_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_"  
"_High School Never Ends_"

"_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_"  
"Here We Go Again"  
_  
"__**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**__"_

The final note rang out, slowly fading away. The crowd cheered, going crazy. Naruto threw his guitar pick at the crowd, turning away. Shikamaru chucked his drumsticks, standing up. The band left, waving at the crowd and laughing. 

* * *

There you go, all done. I'll work on my other stories now!

Ja!

Seren


End file.
